


Playing cupid

by lesbianbey



Series: Life is chatty [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M, Memes, Referenced Memes, straight ppl in lis? idk her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: In which Chloe, Victoria, and Rachel play Cupid, Mikey plays stupid, and polyamory only exists in group chats. Oh, and Max is there. Being Max.





	1. mikey was left on read y'all

**Author's Note:**

> I know I got a bunch of other fics to work on but listen...I got bored. this is also my second attempt to post a chatfic since no one liked the last one [shrug]

**mikey** to _issa group chat_ : so...about last night

 **chloe** : what about it

 **steph** : last night was hilarious

rachel can fucking drink my god

and idk what is it about hennessy but mikey gets a lot more sweary

 **chloe** : god that was funny

 **drew** : it's the sauce

 **rachel** : s a u c e

 **mikey** I hate all of you

 **chloe** : we love you too sir swears a lot,,,only if he's drinking a fif'of cognac

 **rachel** : god I love cognac

 **steph** : can't relate

but at least mikey's a sailor drunk

you should've seen warren in his prime

 **chloe** : warren has everything but a prime

and a girlfriend

 **mikey** : he doesn't need one

 **chloe** : what

 **rachel** : HELLO?

 **steph** : I knew it

 **drew** : sis we been knew

* * *

**chloe** to _sir elamon [black baby emoji]_ : why didn't you tell me you liked warren

 **mikey** to _duchess lizzy [crown emoji]_ : it never came up

 **chloe** : I thought we were besties

 **mikey** : maxine is your bestie

I'm your dungeons and dragons buddy

 **chloe** : when did I say that

 **mikey** : [screenshot of chloe calling max her bestie]

 **chloe** : ok fair point

* * *

**rachel** to _[blue heart emoji] big blue chlo_ : what'd you find out

 **chloe** to _[red heart and leo sign emoji]_ : nothing special

 **rachel** : you know what this means rite

 **chloe** : this is gonna be so much better than when we set up that blind date for dana and trevor

* * *

**warren** to _mike [tongue emoji]_ : are you avoiding me again

Seen 1:24pm

* * *

**drew** to _big little bro [100 emoji]_ : stop avoiding warren graham 2k18

 **mikey** to _big little shit_ : ion wanna

 **drew** : I didn't raise you like that

 **mikey** : you didn't raise me at all dumbass 

* * *

 

 **warren** to _mike [tongue emoji]_ : are you ready to talk now?

 **mikey** to _space hoe_ : maybe give me like...five years

 **warren** : no

 **mikey** : idk what to say at this point like

lol we made out at a party and that was it

 **warren** : we also confessed our undying love for each other

 **mikey** : horton hears a bitch ass liar

 **warren** : well idk that's what I remembered

 **mikey** : is that what you want to remember lol

Seen 12:22am

* * *

**mikey** to _duchess lizzy [crown emoji]_ : he left me on read

 **chloe** to _sir elamon [black baby emoji]_ : yikes

* * *

 

 **chloe** to _issa group chat_ : mikey was left on read y'all

 **steph** : yikes

 **rachel** : yikes

 **drew** : yikes

 **mikey** : cHLOE ELIZABETH PRICE

 **chloe** : who else but chloe?


	2. it's time to die

**rachel** to _sticky icky baby victoria_ : pick up the phone baby

I know you’re home baby

**victoria** to _rachelyoncé_ : what do you want

**rachel** : chloe and I are gonna pair mikey and warren together

we call it operation mikren

**victoria** : inch resting

how are you and price gonna do that tho

**rachel** : phase one is complete

now we go into phase two...as soon as you figure that out

**victoria** : oh no...hell fucking no

maxine almost killed me and didn’t talk to me for a week because of her disastrous date with juliet watson

**rachel** : well nOONE aSKED YOU TO PAIR HER WITH THAT BITCh

**victoria** : whatthefuckever

I’m not doing it

play cupid somewhere else, amber

**rachel** : you agreed to date both of us so you gotta be cupid too 

**victoria** : ……..I want a divorce

 

**max** to _capt. bloobeard_ : what are you and rachel planning now

chloe to _maxwell smart_ : operation mikren

mikren = mikey and warren 

they’re gonna date before the semester ends

**max** : you think either of them would be ok with it

**chloe** : they better be

we’re also trying to get victoria on board

**max** : tell that binch I haven't forgiven her for pairing me with juliet

 

**drew** to _becky_ : whatever is going on with you and rachel please solve it

I’m tired of her texting me to mediate shit

**victoria** to _irrelevant north_ : no

 

**chloe** to _not so icky vicky_ : stop threatening to divorce amberpricechase

also max is still mad at you

**victoria** to _kari price [kiss emoji]_ : no

and tell maxine to stfu

 

**rachel** to _the amberpricechase special_ : victoria it’s time to join us

**chloe** : it’s time to join us

**victoria** : it’s time to die

 

**victoria** to _relevant north_ : mikey north ask warren graham out on a date challenge

**mikey** to _bitch better have my [money emoji]_ : victoria chase it’s never gonna happen challenge

 

**victoria** to _irrelevant north_ : tell your brother to ask warren out

**drew** to _becky_ : you know I can’t convince him

**victoria** : someone’s gotta

you know what

forget it

I got a better idea

 

**victoria** to _scorpio brother_ : ask mikey out 2k18

**warren** to _rich bitch_ : sure

 

**warren** to _mike [tongue emoji]_ : you wanna go out 

**mikey** to _space hoe_ : uM YEAH?

**warren** : [smirk emoji]

 

**mikey** to _issa group chat_ : I hate everyone except for warren and victoria

**chloe** : understandable

**steph** : what did I do

**rachel** : what didn’t you do

**steph** : [middle finger emoji]

I don’t need this I gots me a gf

**drew** : your body pillow don’t count

**steph** left _issa group chat._

 

**steph** to _hippie gf_ : you used to call me on my cellphone

**max** to _gamer gf_ : ily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever stop making rap music references


	3. maxine caulfield delete my number challenge

**mikey** added **warren** in the group chat _issa group chat._

 **warren** to _issa group chat_ : hi guys!

 **drew** : mikey why

 **mikey** : because he’s my butt buddy

 **chloe** : [several crying laughing emojis]

 **rachel** : bye [wave emoji]

 **drew** : I’m telling dad

 **mikey** : go ahead

and then I’m gonna tell dad that you lied about going to study but you went to a kendrick lamar concert with rachel chloe and victoria

 **drew** : fuck ya got me

 **rachel** : that concert was hella fun

 **drew** : courtesy of yours truly introducing you indie loving fucks to real music

 **rachel** : vicky always liked kendrick

 **drew** : that’s why she becky

 

 **warren** to _mike [tongue emoji]_ : butt buddies? really?

 **mikey** to _space bf_ : am I wrong tho

 **warren** : no but your brother was right there

 **mikey** : [side eye emoji] he’s not gonna do shit dw

 

 **drew** to _mikeys bf that I’m gonna fight_ : you hurt him I’ll kill you

 **warren** to _andrew_ : wouldn’t plan on it

 **drew** : pleasure doing business with you

 

 **victoria** to _the amberpricechase special_ : both of you, you’re welcome

 **rachel** : besos por mi novia [lips emoji]

 **victoria** : now you wanna kiss me hoe?

 **chloe** : I’ll kiss you on your other lips while rachel got the top ones

 **victoria** : Kari Price Gets It

 

 **max** to _vic-bore-ia_ : thanks for saving the day I'm no longer mad at you

 **victoria** to _maxine lamefield_ : maxine caulfield delete my number challenge

 

 **drew** to _chloe the lezzy_ : you rachel and becky got me next right

 **chloe** to _drew the gay_ : we’ll think about you

once you stop calling victoria ‘becky’

 **drew** : ….no deal

 

 **victoria** to _irrelevant north_ : you like nate right?

 **drew** to _becky_ : ……..imma kill you


End file.
